Lost
by Peggie
Summary: After an attack by Joke Batman is lost and alone in Gotham unsure of who he is.


Disclaimer: DC Comics and Time/Warner own All the characters; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright

Disclaimer: DC Comics and Time/Warner own All the characters; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright.

Lost

By

Peggie

His head was bleeding that's why it was hurting, he had a cut and it was bleeding. He looked at the blood smeared on the gauntlet and frowned. They were pretty elaborate gauntlets they seemed to have razor sharp fins on them. He glanced up to the darkened store window, he jumped at the sight that met his eyes. A tall, well built man in a cowl and cape was stood looking back at him. He reached out a hand and the reflection did the same. Yep, it was his reflection, but why in heavens name was he dressed like this. His finger traced the reflected emblem on his chest in the store window, almost like a bat he thought. That struck him as important, he was about to remove the cowl to look at the face beneath, may be that would give him a clue to who he was. He reached up to remove the mask but stopped. It was imperative that he kept the mask on. Why? He had no idea, but there were only certain places it was safe to remove the mask and here, on the street, wasn't one of them. He suddenly heard running feet, they were still after him! Who? Why had he just thought that, no time to think he had to hide, had to get away!

Alfred was worried he had lost contact with the Master almost an hour ago and the devices monitoring the Batmobile had all gone off line at about the same time. Young Robin was looking at him expecting an answer. "I just don't know young sir, I know of no reason why all the systems have stopped functioning." That wasn't quite true, he had a good suspicion why it was no longer possible to contact Batman and why the Batmobile's systems had gone off line and he felt physically sick to his stomach even thinking about the possibility. Batman couldn't be dead, because if he was that would mean Bruce was dead and a large part of Alfred's life would also be gone. The young Billionaire was his employer, but more than that he was his son in every sense but the biological one. 

Robin hit the play back button again and they listened to the tape for the tenth time. "A trap, it's a trap, Shields activate." They heard a screeching of tyres and Batman's voice, although outwardly normal, it held an edge of panic that both of them recognised. "It's the Joker," they heard a large explosion then "hell where did he manage to get a rocket launcher." Another explosion, then nothing but static could be heard. 

Robin was trying hard not to cry, but it was difficult. He was eleven and eleven-year-old boys shouldn't cry. It didn't help when Alfred placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. "He's not dead, he's not. We've got to go and help him!" with that the boy burst into tears.

Alfred slumped down into the large chair. He lifted the boy onto his lap and held him close, barely able to hold back his own tears. After the first night Bruce had taken to his vigilante life, when Alfred had been badly hurt helping his young friend out, he had been given strict instructions on what the young Master expected of him in this kind of situation. Alfred was never to go into the field without express orders. If thing came to the worse arrangement had been made with Commissioner Gordon to ensure Batman's identity would remain secret and Alfred had instructions to ensure that Bruce Wayne would meet a timely end to cover the Billionaires disappearance. In this event Bruce had ensured that Alfred would be well provided for. Although he had termed it as payment for services rendered both of them knew in fact Bruce was ensuring that his oldest and closest friend would never want for anything. He would never need to be anyone else's servant. "Hush lad," he whispered stroking the boy's hair.

Who could he trust? He knew there were people out there who would help him but he had no idea who they were or where to find them. He didn't even know who he was running from. Was he a criminal, on the run from the police or what? He certainly wasn't a police officer unless the uniform had changed drastically. He heard footsteps close behind him. Automatically he raised his arm and fired a grappling hook into the sky and without thinking soared up to the rooftop. How had he know to do that? Crouching low behind the balustrade he glanced down, a group of three men were searching for him. They obliviously had expected him to take to the rooftops as they were even now looking up. He scuttled away from the edge and into the shadows. The shadows felt safe. He was a creature of the shadows.

"Master Robin, I have my instructions. I must stay in the cave or at the Manor no matter what happens. Master Bruce has always been quite specific about that."

The boy was looking at him quite shocked "But he could be hurt, he could be dying, don't you care!"

Robin saw the old man flinch, he saw the tears barely held back in the old man's eyes and he hung his head with shame at his attack on his friend. "Sorry Alfred, I know you love him, I didn't mean it." 

The old man nodded, he turned to scan the police bands once again, but nothing had been reported about an explosion. Alfred wasn't surprised, the last know location of the Batmobile had been the old Dock area, that part of the city had been abandoned for years. It was a relic of Gotham's commercial past now left to decay. The developers and the bohemians intent on making it the next desirable area had not yet discovered it. Alfred played the tape once again, he heard the explosion and the note of fear in Bruce's voice. To hell with the young man's wishes and his instructions! If he were dead it wouldn't matter and if not, then Alfred would deal with the flack later. The only thing that mattered was helping Bruce.

He heard them coming up the fire escape, he had to get away, there were too many of them to fight. He ran to the edge of the roof and took a flying leap on to the next roof. Looking back he was shocked to see the distance he had jumped, yet he'd done it with ease. A shot hit the dirt at his feet, whipping around his hand dropped to the bulky belt at his waist and he threw a bat shaped metal disk at the gun man. He saw the gun fly from his pursuer's hand. He was good at this, it was obviously something he did frequently. He ran forward and without looking leapt out into the night. He landed on the rooftop of the building opposite.

The Limousine wasn't quite as fast as the Batmobile but Alfred could certainly give Batman a run for his money. The car was covering the ground at an astonishing pace. "Never so much as a parking ticket in twenty years and here I am going all out for a ban!" the old man muttered. "I just hope the police have something better to do tonight." 

Robin couldn't help himself, he had to smile at his friend's remark. "Don't worry Alfred, I took the license plates off the car as you asked." They travelled in silence for a while, then Robin said, "Pier sixteen is on the East Side isn't it Alfred?" He saw the old man nod. With that Robin pointed to the faint orange glow to the east of their location. Robin felt the Limousine surge forward as Alfred dropped a gear and floored the accelerator. Despite travelling extremely fast in a car never designed for this type of speed Robin felt safe, he now knew who had taught Bruce to drive. They quickly arrived at the site of the fire and both men sat frozen to their seats at the sight of the Batmobile in flames.

If he headed North East he could get help. There was some reason he felt drawn to that part of the city. Some reason he had to get to Crime Alley. It was an important place, maybe his hideout was there. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and a gun poking him in the ribs. He spun around lightning fast and grabbed the gun. His clenched fist connected with his assailant's jaw sending him sprawling. He pointed the gun at the prone man, and saw a look of terror and horror on the man's face.

"Stay here Dick." Alfred managed to say to the terrified boy. He climbed out of the Limousine and inched towards the inferno that had once been the state of the art Batmobile. Protecting his face with his hand from the searing heat Alfred managed to get close enough to see the ejector seat had been activated. He breathed a sigh of relief. There was still a chance that Bruce was safe. He looked around the area and noticed the near the corner of a far building a white parachute fluttering in the warm air from the fire. Running over to it he saw it had only partially activated, the seat itself was quite badly damaged and there was a trail of blood leading from the scene. Alfred heard a sharp intake of breath from just behind him. Using every acting skill he possessed he turned to face the boy with an encouraging look on his face. We know he's alive young man, now we have to find him and help him. 

Batman was looking down the sight of the gun at the prone man, suddenly an image flashed in his mind a dark night, two shots and a man and woman falling. He was hit by a wave of fear and profound sadness. He felt so alone, so cold, he dropped the gun with a small cry of fear and fled. What had he done, why was he seeing this image? He fled into the night into the safety of the shadows. He needed to get home, to get to the one person who understood, the one person who could explain it to him. But where was home, why did he feel it was too far away? If he couldn't get home there were other places, safe places but where?

Alfred didn't like it, but there was no other option, he wasn't able to follow Batman's trail, but the boy could. All Alfred could do was stay as close to the boy as possible. He would trail the lad in the car. Bruce would give him hell for this, but there was no way of dissuading master Robin and Alfred knew, of no other way to achieve their goal of finding Batman. Well to hell with it he could always get another job if Bruce sacked him, he couldn't get another son. "Take care Master Robin and stay in constant touch!" he called as the boy took off following the trail of blood.

Batman was moving closer and closer to Crime Alley, he had mixed feelings about the place, he was afraid of it, and yet sensed it also held safety and the prospect of help. He was getting used to swinging through the night sky. It seemed second nature to him. It was exhilarating and he seemed to know exactly where to land and exactly where to fire the grappling line.

"Alfred are you there?" a rather worried voice asked in hushed tones.

"About a quarter of a mile behind you Sir. If the tracking device is functioning correctly" Came the reply over the boy's earpiece.

"Well take care Joker and his men have the West Boulevard blocked. They seem to be searching for something, or someone! I think you should take an alternative route."

Alfred didn't like the prospect of diverting around the area it would mean the boy being even further away from him. Not that there was much he felt he could do to protect the boy. He didn't even have a gun. At least with a gun he would have been able to offer the boy some protection. But Master Bruce never permitted guns at the Manor and Alfred had complied with the young man's wishes and disposed of his service pistol. This was perhaps the only time he had regretted the move. He wasn't completely unarmed. He had taken the Flare Gun from the Batboat before he'd left the cave. It wasn't an ideal weapon but it was better than nothing even if it only gave him two shots.

"Understood Master Robin, please don't let them see you."

"They're moving on Alfred, heading North East."

"If they're following Batman I think I know where he's heading. I'll pick you up at the Risco Building, on the Northside."

Robin quickly ran to the car, "So where's Batman going?" the boy asked breathlessly.

"I think he's heading for the best place possible, he going to see Dr. Thompkins at the clinic in Park Row."

"But the clinic isn't open at night!" Robin said worried.

Alfred dropped to the car phone and without looking he tapped in a number then pressed the button for the speakerphone. Robin heard the phone at the other end ringing several times, then he heard a Leslie's soft voice.

"Leslie it's me." Alfred said.

"Hello love, you're calling early tonight!"

Robin glanced at the man sat next to him quite shocked, he saw Alfred's slight grin at his reaction.

"Leslie, it's Bruce, there's a problem, I think he's heading your way. Robin and I have been tracking him and he's moving North East towards Park Row. He's hurt Leslie, and we've lost contact."

Robin heard the woman's sharp intake of breath. 

"Leslie, I want you to be careful because Joker is hot on his trail!" Alfred added. "We're on our way, we'll meet you at the clinic."

"Understood Alfred, I'll open up. You two take care, see you soon."

Batman was starting to feel light-headed, something was wrong, very wrong, he kept seeing double. He'd almost lost his footing on that last landing. Yet he felt he was close to help. He was stood on top of a seedy apartment building on the corner of Park Row and Park Avenue. He was looking towards the old theatre. He shot off a line and swung off into the dark street below. He landed unsteadily.

Suddenly he was young again . He was small, yet he felt safe. A beautiful woman and a tall distinguished man were warmly holding his hands. And he felt safe and loved, he was excited and happy, they had just seen a wonderful film. Then he was afraid, someone was following them. He saw a gun, heard a scream, then two shots and he was alone and cold, looking down at the two people laid dead on the sidewalk. Suddenly he lent against the wall and vomited. He fell to the floor unable to rise.

Robin was pacing the floor of the clinic. "He should be here by now if this is where he was heading. Joker's men must be crawling all over the area by now."

Leslie exchanged a look with Alfred. "You don't think he's gone there, do you?" she asked her friend.

"If he's hurt bad enough, it's quite likely. You know how he feels about the place. I'll take the car and go and look."

"Where?" Robin demanded. 

"An Alley way connecting Park Row to 56th Avenue. It's where Bruce's parents were killed." Alfred said quietly.

"Oh," the boy muttered. "I going with you!"

"So am I!" Leslie said collecting her medical bag. 

Alfred didn't argue, he had the awful feeling there wasn't time to argue.

As they piled into the Limousine they could see Joker and his men turn into Park Row. Swiftly but smoothly Alfred set off, they almost got away without being observe. Then suddenly someone had spotted them. "It the boy, that's Batman's side kick in the car."

Alfred floored the accelerator. He used all his driving skills to swing the car into a small alley. They saw him at the last moment and Alfred brought the car to a screeching halt just in time to avoid running over Batman. Alfred and Robin almost had to lift the man into the car. They unceremoniously dumped him on to the floor and Alfred pushed Robin in after him. He then dived back into the driver's seat and took off amid a screeching of tyres.

They could see car lights approaching from the rear. Alfred expertly turned the car West along 56th Avenue. Keeping well in front of the pursuing vehicles. 

Leslie was examining Batman. As she tried to remove his cowl the fought her off. "Bruce, it's ok. I've seen you before without the mask. It's all right there's only the Robin, Alfred and me here."

"Leslie?" Bruce asked hesitantly.

"That's right Bruce!" she said smiling at him. 

"You're safe now, Bruce." Robin said taking hold of his mentor's hand.

"I beg to differ, young sir. If that thing Joker is pointing at us is what I think it is, we're all far from safe." He was weaving the car across the road so as to make targeting them difficult.

"Heat seeking rockets." Bruce muttered he leant over and opened the case containing the Batboat's flare gun. He wound down the window and as he saw the rocket ignite he fired the flare into an open Dumpster. The rocket veered off following the flare.

Robin looked out of the rear window. "They're reloading."

Batman fired the second flare into a park car, the rocket followed it. And the night exploded into a bright blinding light.

"He's got another one!" Robin said in panic. 

"Alfred, any more flares?" Batman asked desperately.

"No sir."

"Well apart from the obvious, we're out of weapons."

"With your permission Sir."

"Be my guest." Bruce said.

Suddenly Alfred had spun the car around 180°, facing the joker's car he floored the accelerator. "Brace yourselves!" Alfred called. But the expected impact never came. As they watched Joker's driver lost his nerve and their car veered of left, slamming into a wall. The other two cars carrying joker's men screeches to a halt as they went to their bosses aid.

"Home?" Alfred asked.

"Yes' Home." Bruce muttered.

"I want to do a full exam on you young man." Leslie said. "Then it's bed and at least a weeks rest."

"A week, I cannot leave Gotham undefended for a week." Batman stated.

"It'll take that long Sir, to get you mobile again, I am afraid the car was, shall we say at best a write off. You were very lucky to get out of tonight little adventure alive."

They arrived at the cliff at the base of the Manor where the hidden Batcave entrance was. Alfred activated the secret door and the Limousine negotiated the path to the Batcave at a regal pace.

Robin had fallen asleep his head resting on Bruce's shoulder. Leslie smiled fondly at the boy. "You were just the same at his age Bruce, able to fall asleep anywhere."

"Well the boy has had an exhausting time!" Alfred remarked.

"Yes, we need to discuss that and your inability to follow orders." Bruce said angrily. You nearly got Dick, Leslie and yourself killed. I couldn't live with myself knowing that had happened because of me." 

"If I'd followed your orders to the letter you would now be, at best, Joker's prisoner. You may be Batman but to me, you will always be Bruce Wayne. I made your parents a promise, to keep you safe. That promise, means as much to me, as your vow means to you." 

Leslie held Bruce's hand. "I couldn't bear to lose you either Bruce. Nor could Dick. It's cruel to expect us just to sit and wait, to leave us wondering if we're responsible for your death, because we did nothing. If it was the other way around could you just sit at home hoping for the best?" 

Bruce shook his head. "No, no I couldn't. I am sorry old friend."

While Alfred carried the sleeping boy to his bed Leslie examined Bruce.

"Well what's the verdict?" Alfred asked as he entered the cave with a tray of sandwiches and tea."

"Just a mild concussion." Leslie said with evident relief.

The old butler smiled at his employer "Well young man you'd better get up to bed. We've got a lot to do tomorrow if you're expecting to be back in action by next week. Batmobile's don't build themselves. I've orded a new car, it'll be here at ten."

Bruce smiled at his oldest friend. "Thanks Alfred," he touched the older man's arm "for everything."

With that the Dark Knight headed for a well earned rest.


End file.
